The present invention relates to coolers, and more particularly to a portable cooler and seat combination that can be detachably positioned on a stadium bench and collapsed to form a stadium seat.
Conventional coolers are known in the art and generally consist of an insulated container for keeping food and beverages cool at an outdoor location. Typically, a cooler is formed of a rigid material that retains its shape to form a cooler chamber for the food and beverage items. Conventional coolers have a removable lid that provides access to the contents of the cooler and also serves as a makeshift seat when the cooler is closed. Such coolers are bulky and cumbersome, and the lid forms an uncomfortable seating. Besides, many stadiums and outdoor concert venues do not allow the spectators to bring in beverages in coolers for safety reasons.
However, many sport fans or concert goers enjoy having an outdoor picnic before the event. Tailgate parties have become popular in the United States as social gatherings events that take place in stadium and arena parking lots before a sports game or a concert. In many cases, the tailgate party participants bring their food and beverages in all sorts of coolers, ice chests, etc., which they have to load back into their vehicles before entering the arena. Sometimes, the parked vehicle is located quite a distance from the tailgate party location, making it a chore to return the cooler or ice chest to the distant car.
There exists therefore a need to for a portable cooler that can be used in a stadium without breaking any of the venue regulations. Additionally, a need exists for a collapsible cooler that can be converted to a stadium seat in an easy, expeditious manner.